Complicated feelings
by eveningmonster
Summary: Natsuki suddenly whispered to Shou's ears the word "I love you" and after that Shou just couldn't get it out of his head and keep avoiding Natsuki and one more thing I don't own these characters or the anime :3


**(Complicated feeling)**

Late that night I wasn't thinking straight the words that Natsuki whispered to my ear "You're a cutie Shou and I love you" can't get out of my mind "gahhhhh this is so annoying" I stumbled and fell to the ground "Oww dammit why am I like this?" I questioned myself feeling a bit dizzy. "stupid damn annoying Natsuki it's all his fault that I'm like this" I thought to myself feeling irritated.

"Shou-chan! Are you alright? I heard a noise" Natsuki said as he suddenly opened the door. I got up and fix myself "Stupid Natsuki, it's ok I'm alright nothing serious" I said looking away.

"well I'm so glad you're not hurt thank goodness" he said as he walk forward to hug me

"Dammit Natsuki unhand me let me go!" I said while trying to escape but it's hopeless this guy is too strong for me. "Aww Shou you're so small and cute" he said and I blush "STU~PID" I bit his arm

"OUCHHH that's mean Shou-chan" he said "serves you right, I have to go to sleep so don't bother me hmph" I said while walking to bed blushing.

(The next morning)

Morning comes and "so heavy" I said trying to stretch my arms but can't it's like I've been trap or something then I opened my eyes and there I saw Natsuki's hands and feet over me

"Stu….stu….STUPID NATSUKI MOVE!" I snapped and Natsuki went falling off the bed then I later realize his glasses wasn't on and it's on the table and I said to myself "oh no" I run to where the glasses are but suddenly I was caught "ekkkk SATSUKI!" I said "You dare to kick me off the bed?" Satsuki said in a very angry voice while holding my left hand "sorry it was an accident" I said smiling awkwardly then he suddenly pin me down to the ground "No good" he said, I gasped.

"ahaha c'mon Satsuki relax just relax I said sorry didn't I" I said while trying to reach the glasses "It's not enough I want you.." then I put the glasses on his face and Satsuki became Natsuki "Phew" I sighed in relief "Oh Shou-chan what happened?" he asked

"uh nothing, nothing now get off of me will ya?" I said smiling. "oops sorry" he said to me.

"urgh I don't want to experience that again Satsuki is a bit scary" I said to myself "did you say anything Shou-chan?" Natsuki asked and I shake my head.

"Oh Shou-chan you're so cute" he said and glomp me, both of us fell to the bed then he whispered to my ear "I love you" I blushed and couldn't speak "Shou-chan? you're turning red you alright?" Natsuki ask but I was feeling dizzy "GET OFF OF ME!" I snapped again and run to the bathroom "Ne Shou-chan don't get mad" he pleaded "STUPID NATSUKI I'm taking a bath!" I shouted while blushing. As I finished taking a bath and changed my clothes I saw Natsuki on the chair looking at me "Say Shou-chan?" but I ignore him and dashed out the room I can't seem to face him right now I feel weird.

"Dammit why can't I calm down when I see his face now? I feel weird" I mutter to myself

While I was walking "Does he really mean it when he said that?" I ask myself "Damn Why do I trouble myself with these things?gahhhh" I lost it now I just don't know what to do

"Shou? What's wrong?" a familiar voice ask me "Ah Nanami nothing big ahaha" I said smiling at her

"You can tell me if you want" she smiled then "Shou-chan! I've been searching for you" a voice from a far I heard "Uh Natsuki!" I gasp "sorry Nanami I have to go bye" I said to Nanami in a hurry

"oh ok" she said waving "wait Shou" Natsuki said but I just run as fast as I can be.

"this is bad every time I see him I feel strange" I said to myself trying to calm myself

*Slap* I slapped myself c'mon self calm down. When I stop I realize I stopped at our door's room I was gonna open it but I just can't and my heart keep thumping fast

"Nah maybe I just walk outside for awhile" but when I look outside it was raining

"WTF oh c'mon why?" I said while looking outside now what will I do now I still don't feel like going inside of our room "What to do? What to do?" thinking that while walking to right then left, right then left "Gahhh can't stand it!"

And then the door opened "Then come inside" and a hand grab me pulling me in and I was a bit shock "Na-na-NATSUKI! Don't just pull me suddenly you gave me a shock" I said angrily "ok then I'll do this" he put both of his arms around me "HEY let go of me!"

"Say Shou-chan why are you ignoring me?" he ask "uh…uh because you're weird and always dress me up with weird outfits" I replied "I feel like that's not the reason is there something bugging you?" he ask

I turn around and said "It's none of your business" and blushed, I feel so embarrass to say my reason I just can't tell him dammit this is a hard situation I'm in and why do I keep blushing dammit?

"Ah Shou-chan are you having a fever?" then he put his forehead to mine "gahhh stop it!" I push him

And opened the door but "Shou-chan are you alright? I'm very worried" Natsuki pushes the door close with his right hand "yeee-Yes I am!" I said still blushing "Will you look at me?"

"uh it's ok I'm really ok seriously haha" I'm getting so nervous here how can I escape this situation? This is bad I thought again. "Hey Shou?" I hear him whispering near my left ear and I jumped

"Dammit Natsuki stop doing it!" I turn and said it then suddenly he kissed me

"Gahhhh! WTF!" I shouted in shock. And those words he said it again "I love you Shou-chan" with a serious look on his face, I try to breathe in and out to calm myself but this really can't help me seeing Natsuki with a face like that and saying those words I just can't calm myself and then

"Do you really mean that?" I said out loud then I cover my mouth damn why the heck did I say it out loud *blushes* I'm feeling dizzy and I heard a chuckle from Natsuki

"oh of course I do I mean what I said I-LOVE-YOU" he said gently and I blushed even more.

I pushed him away and he trip over some pen making his glasses fall off him

"OMG omg the glasses!" I shouted in fear "Hey it's not good to push others you know?" Natsuki turned to Satsuki again "Ahh Satsuki why don't we settle this peacefully without smashing of stuff?" I said

Then Satsuki suddenly throws me to bed and holds both of my hands "I don't want to settle this peacefully" he grinned as he holding both of my hands, "ahaha~" I laugh awkwardly

"You know what Shou I want to eat you" he said while smiling down at me "I don't think I like the sound of that" and he suddenly kisses me passionately with the tongue leaving me breathless…huff..huff..damn this guy is good "Oh Shou-chan you're so cute" he said and kisses me again and again I became breathless "Sa-Satsuki" and then Satsuki shows one finger in front of me

"What's this? You want to stop? Well I'm not planning to stop why don't we take this to the next level" he smirk which somehow gave me a feeling I'll be hurt physically.


End file.
